fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Mew Mew (universe)
The Tokyo Mew Mew Universe / Mew Mew Power Universe refers to the Smash Bros. series' collection of characters, stages, and properties that hail from the Magical Girl anime, Tokyo Mew Mew. The manga had a 2-3 year life span starting in September 2000. The anime had just under a year of run time, reaching 52 episodes. There was an english dub of the series on 4Kids that had many edits to the script and graphics. There were also many removed episodes. Franchise description Tokyo Mew Mew (東京ミュウミュウ Tōkyō Myū Myū?) is a Japanese shōjo manga series written by Reiko Yoshida and illustrated byMia Ikumi. It was originally serialized in Nakayoshi from September 2000 to February 2003, and later published in seven tankōbon''volumes by Kodansha from February 2001 to April 2003. It focuses on five girls infused with the DNA of rare animals that gives them special powers and allows them to transform into "Mew Mews." Led by Ichigo Momomiya, the girls protect the earth from aliens who wish to "reclaim" it. The series was adapted into a 52 episode anime series by Studio Pierrot and Nippon Animation. It debuted in Japan on April 6, 2002, on both TV Aichi and TV Tokyo; the final episode aired on March 29, 2003. A two-volume sequel to the manga, ''Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode, was serialized in Nakayoshi from April 2003 to February 2004. The sequel introduces a new Mew Mew, Berry Shirayuki (meaning "White Snow Berry"), who becomes the temporary leader of the Mew Mews, while Ichigo (meaning "Strawberry") is on a trip to England. Two video games were also created for the series: a puzzle adventure game for the Game Boy Advancesystem and a role-playing video game for the PlayStation. Tokyopop originally licensed the manga series for English-language publication in North America and released the complete original series as well as the sequel, with Kodansha Comics USA planning to re-publish the series with a new translation in September 2011.4Kids Entertainment licensed the anime series for North American broadcast under the name Mew Mew Power. Heavily edited anddubbed, 23 episodes of Mew Mew Power aired on the 4Kids TV channel in the United States and 26 episodes aired on YTV in Canada. 4Kids Entertainment was unable to license the remaining 26 episodes of the series, thus were unable to complete its broadcast. They have not released the series to home video. Well received by English-language readers, several volumes of the manga series appeared in the Top 50 sales lists for graphic novels in their respective months of release. Critics praised the manga as a cute and entertaining series with free-flowing style and character designs. A la mode received praise as a good continuation of the series, but was also criticized for offering nothing new. The anime adaptation received high ratings while airing in Japan, resulting in numerous marketing tie-ins. Despite criticism for extensive editing that removed most of the Japanese elements, the Mew Mew Power dub became the highest rated 4Kids show during its broadcast. It was licensed for regional release in several other countries instead of the original Japanese series. In Super Smash Bros. High School There were three characters that appeared in SSBHS. These characters were Zoe Hanson, Lloyd Drako, and Dark Lloyd. Other than that, there wasn't much else relating to Tokyo Mew Mew. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP In Super Smash Bros Ultimate RP, the TMM content exploded. There were many stages and characters compared to SSBHS. There were characters such as Mew Zoe, Mew Dust, Mew Lloyd / "Mew DoubleSky", Maka, Bluee, Ignis, Dark Lloyd, and Chelsea. Some stages were The Netherrealm (which is not canon whatsoever to the TMM universe, so idk.) and the Cyniclon Ship. And there was one assist trophy from the Tokyo Mew Mew universe. Mew Sky who would use her Ribbon Sky Beam. In Super Smash Flash OC There are only three Tokyo Mew Mew characters this time. Mew Baxter, Ignis, and Mew Lloyd. And the Cyniclon Ship makes a reappearance in this game as well. In Super Smash Bros. High School Reborn ((SSBHS:Reborn is in progress but we will update this as more TMM related info is being released))